Charlie's Lost Love
by demonqueen9
Summary: A short one-shot about the reason why Charlie never married or had kids, because I don't think that he just loved dragons too much. I got the inspiration from Jess.91. Read, like, REVIEW and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter. *sob* They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Also, I got inspiration for this from Jess.91. Her stories are great, check them out!**

**Charlie's Lost Love**

Every time. Every wedding. Every birth. Someone would joke, scold, mutter,

"Why don't you get married Charlie? Why don't you have children Charlie? Why? Why?"

No one knew. They would never know. Never.

It had been the best two years of his life, when he'd first met her. Elena. Beautiful, funny, clever Elena. Elena, who could brighten up any room. Elena, who he'd never thought would love him. Elena, who been his rock, his world.

He'd never thought about marriage before, sure it was a nice idea but pledging your life to someone? But then he met Elena. He didn't realise at first how much he cared for her. "We're just friends," he'd say to anyone who asked, almost believing himself. Almost. But then, a dragon had knocked her out cold for a week.

He spent the whole week by her bedside.

The next year was a whirlwind of love, of smiles, of laughter, and then it was the day. Elena's birthday. And he, Charlie Weasley, was going to propose. He had everything planned out. A meal at the restaurant he knew she loved, then to the Retezat Mountains, where they'd watch the sunset and finally, he'd do it.

She said yes.

Charlie felt as if his life could not get anymore perfect. And then she told him, looking up at his face, her eyes filled with unshed tears of happiness... She was pregnant. Charlie Weasley, who never even thought he would get engaged, was going to be a father.

A few weeks later, they found out that it was to be a girl. Carolina, they were going to name her. Carolina Molly Weasley. And Charlie knew that, for the first time since the war, his life was perfect. Or at least as close to perfect as could be.

But fate doesn't like perfect.

It was an accident. A brawl of the streets turned nasty. Nothing big. Just a few people arguing about something silly, their wands drawn, a few spells flying. But then, one of them ducked and a single spell flew past. The spell hit Elena. It was _Sectumsempra. _

They rushed her to the hospital, but it was too late. They did all they could but it was too late. They tried to save the baby but it was too late.

"I'm sorry Charlie," she whispered, holding his hand.

"It's not your fault Elena, it was stupid people, doing stupi-" Elena cut him off.

"Shhh, don't be mad at them, it was an accident, I'm just sorry that you'll be alone now."

"Don't worry about me." Charlie replied, brushing tears from his eyes.

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you too, Elena."

She died that night.

In that moment, Charlie's whole world fell apart. For so long they had been a two, almost a three, and now he was a one. Before they stood together, but now he stood alone. And the worst thing was that there was no one to remember her. The way her smile could light up a room. The way her eyes would sparkle when he was passionate about a topic. Their engagement and Elena's pregnancy was going to be a surprise to the Weasleys. After all, how did you put something like that in a letter? That Christmas, they were going to go to England. His family were going to meet Elena. But it was too late.

So he returned home, after all the funerals to the Burrow, and no one knew. He had mentioned Elena in some letters but everyone just assumed that she had simply been a girlfriend who he'd broken up with, and no one knew the truth.

So when they were taking a big family photo and afterwards Molly asked Charlie, "Now why don't you get engaged to someone, Charlie? All my children are engaged or married except you. And why won't you have children? You're great with your nieces and nephews," Charlie broke down, despite telling himself he wouldn't. And muttered five words.

Five words that suddenly made so much sense to everyone there. Five words that explained why, when everyone was putting themselves back together, Charlie was falling apart. Five words that would lead to a giant (and I mean GIANT) group hug, then them all sitting down to listen to Charlie tell the story of his lost love.

Five words that would be the reason for never loving another woman again, getting engaged, or married, or having another child, for who could replace Elena and Carolina? Five words that would be the reason for Charlie crying softly in his bed each night. Five words that made all the difference...

"I did. But they died."


	2. Author Note:

**Hey Guys! So I was wondering if you guys had any ideas for what I should write next? Pls vote for one or more of the options by writing the letter in a comment!**

**A) A next generation story (not Grow Up)**

**B) Continue with Grow Up**

**C) An unrelated story set in Hogwarts **

**D) An AU story (any generation; pls specify which one you would want)**

**E) A story that have nothing to do with Harry Potter except sharing spells, terminology etc.**

**F) A story set in a different wizarding school.**


End file.
